


Since I've Been Loving You

by our_black_heart



Series: Back Door Man AU [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Back Door Man, Cheating, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Making Love, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't think that he and Frank are just having sex anymore, but Frank is definitely still married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've Been Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one while listening to Since I've Been Loving You performed by Led Zeppelin (also mentions a back door man). Also a sexy song. Check it out!

“What do you do, Frank?” Gerard was giving him a genuinely curious look. His eyes glazed with relaxation and satisfaction. Frank loved that look on Gerard’s face. He actually listened to what Frank had to say and he seemed to retain the information because he’d bring it back up in later conversations. 

Frank and Gerard had been at this for a couple months now. The thrill and the rush were still too strong to give up and even though they both knew it was explicitly wrong, neither could give enough of a shit about it to stop doing it. Cause the sex was just too good and the company was even better. Gerard had never met anyone that was anything like Frank, because beside all the obedient things he did at home and the obedient way he acted towards his husband with Gerard, Frank was a rebel. 

Frank was both smart and sexy and Gerard had never been with someone that managed to attain even half of either qualities. Frank was also passionate in a way that Gerard was sure Frank’s husband, whose name he had learned was Ed, had never seen or experienced. Frank always talked so passionately about the things he wanted to do and the things that he did manage to do. He had an opinion about almost everything and Gerard could never manage to get him to shut up (except maybe with a kiss), but he usually let Frank talk because there was something missing from Gerard’s life before he met Frank and after hearing Frank’s first rant, which was about Frankenstein being better than the village people in a moral perspective, he was sure he had found the missing thing. He had found peace in Frank’s mind and the way he described his ideas, goals and perspectives. He had found peace in Frank. 

As exciting as the sneaking around had always been, Gerard sometimes got the urge of just having Frank all to himself, meaning of course, that he didn’t want to share him with Ed. He did however, want to share Frank’s mind with the world, instead of keeping it bottled up in a kitchen or house all day, cooking and cleaning and wasting away doing dull and unchallenging things. He wanted Frank to take the ring off and he wanted to keep it permanently off, but Frank didn’t seem to want to do that. No matter how much he wasn’t in love with Ed anymore. So Gerard accepted Frank for as long and to whatever extent he was offering himself off. 

“What do you mean?” Gerard scoffed his usual scoff. Frank was the smartest person Gerard had ever met and yet he always managed to ask the most obvious of questions. 

“What do you do? Like what sets a fire to your heart, brain, penis, whatever? What makes you feel strongly? I guess.” Frank nods slowly, he finally understands and while he thinks of it the only thing he can really think of is writing. He used to be a writer before he married Ed. He tells all this to Gerard and another familiar facial expression passes through Gerard’s face. One not as reassuring as the previous. 

“You should write again, Frank. I can tell you’re great at it because you’ve got so many important things to say.” Frank smiles a genuinely happy smile that feels foreign to his own face, but he seems to be familiarizing himself with it every coming day. 

“Mmmm, maybe you can convince me.” His voice is airy and breathy and rough. 

“And however, my beautiful boy, do you suggest I do that?” Frank groans as he stretches out his limbs. His body feels stiff and tired and his shirt rides up his chest and reveals his hip tattoos. Black ink on tan skin, it stands out and glimmers against the slight moisture of Frank’s skin. 

“Gerard, what do you do?” 

“Are you suggesting that me revealing my deep dark secret is going to get you to continue your lifelong dream?” 

“I said maybe, motherfucker.” Frank mouths at Gerard’s chest and Gerard’s response seems irrelevant in his own mind. 

“I, uh, I’m an artist.” Gerard’s breath keeps getting caught in his throat and Frank fucking loves making his mind turn to mush like that. He drags his hands down Gerard’s body and it’s so smooth Frank just wants to drag his mouth all over it, pressing his tongue down flat against the skin, but he doesn’t. Instead he just holds Gerard’s dick in his hand. He strokes it softly, not roughly and definitely not in any sort of attempt to get him hard again. Not after they’d just fucked. 

“Frank, you’re not gonna be able to get me up again for a little while. No matter how hot you are.” He smiles with his eyes closed and his breathing at a regular pace. He looks so blissed out and relaxed and there is not a single thing in the world that could stress Frank out while there was a face like that lying next to him. Gerard just hums low in his throat from deep down in his chest. Frank can feel it ripple through his body which is carelessly placed right next to Gerard’s. He continues to stroke Gerard and he doesn’t really do it to get anything out of it, he just really loves Gerard’s cock. It’s not huge, but it’s just right for Frank. Big enough, while not being enormous and scary. It’s pale and when Gerard’s hot for Frank it turns either a dark pink or a light shade of red and Frank thinks it’s funny because that also happens to Gerard’s chest and ears and Frank can always tell when he wants to fuck even if he doesn’t have his pants off. 

“Mmm, that’s nice. Keep doing that, Frank.” 

“M’kay.” Frank kisses Gerard softly and it almost makes Gerard feel like this is love, because what they’re doing right now isn’t sex. It’s appreciation, it’s admiration, it’s concern and desperation without being dirty. Gerard doesn’t even think they have sex anymore, he thinks they might actually be making love and that makes him pink at the chest and ears and right now that Frank is stroking him with a clammy hand, he thinks that his cock is probably pink too. 

“Y’know, I can probably show you sometime. That might convince you.”

“Show me?”

“Yeah, my art. I can show you my art and when I do you can start to write again.” 

Frank’s never been so motivated, but no one had ever really motivated him before. Ed always put Frank down and if Frank was being totally honest, Ed was one of the many reasons he decided to quit. Frank was confused and he really didn’t know what to do, but the last thing he wanted to be thinking about while there was a naked Gerard in his bed, was Ed. 

“I would write if you showed me your art.” 

“It’s a deal then! Next time, we go to my place?” 

Frank hadn’t been to Gerard’s apartment yet. It almost felt like it would finally be wrong if he went over there, but he agreed to it because Gerard didn’t feel wrong. Gerard felt nice and he made Frank feel nice and right now Gerard was staring at Frank through his eye lashes and his mouth was half open, his breath was labored and every once in a while a satisfied hum would escape through his lips and Frank just wanted to kiss him and do nothing else. 

But they only had about an hour and a half until Ed got home and Frank really needed to get Gerard out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> So it actually was requested that I continue the one shot from yesterday and so I did. Not sure if this will continue at all, but I enjoy writing these back door man one shots. We'll see. Thanks for the read, and constructive criticism is still always welcome!


End file.
